Accidental
by Tate Icasa
Summary: Sequel to 'And Then There Was Silence.' How do Sango, Miroku, and Shippo deal with the loss of both Inuyasha AND Kagome? Quickly become's a Shippocentric fic. . .
1. Accidental

Accidental

Sequel to 'And Then There Was Silence'

By. Tate Icasa

They had been waiting for some time for her to join them.

The brown-haired girl was pacing.

The kitsune looked up at her curiously.

"Sango, how much longer till Kagome come's inside?"

Sango shook her head. "I don't know."

"I'm going to go check on her." The kitsune decided.

"I'll go with you." Sango said.

The brown haired man sitting against the wall stood up, the rings on his staff jingling. "As will I."

They stared at the scene in shock for a moment.

There she lay, deathly pale.

She didn't move. She had no breath in her. No heartbeat.

Dried blood caked her hands.

Her own.

On the corners of the gravestone were tiny pieces of flesh that had been left as she cut herself.

"Kagome!" The kistune yelled, rushing to her.

But it was already too late.

The man knelt by her side, and took the jewel shard from around her neck.

"Miroku?" Sango asked uncertainly.

"We must make sure Naraku never completees the Jewel." he said. He handed it to the kitsune. "Shippo, take this and drop it into the Bone-Eater's Well."

A/n: Is this the most evil cliffhanger in the universe? Well, is it?


	2. Journeying

Tate finally remembers disclaimer. . .I no own. . .you no sue. . .

Accidental

Two: Journeying

Shippo transformed out of his balloon form and stood on the edge of the well.

He leaned over to drop the Jewel Shard in, but a gust of wind knocked him into the well.

He closed his eyes, expecting to hit the ground hard.

After a few minutes of falling without hitting anything, he opened one eye.

Blue. And stars.

He opened both eyes and blinked.

Then he was in the well again.

Except it wasn't the same well.

"This must be Kagome's time." he said out loud, sniffling.

THere was a loud sound and the shrine door opened. A black-haired boy stuck his head inside.

Shippo and the boy stared at each other for a minute.

"Where's Kagome?" The boy asked finally.

Shippo frowned. "Are you Sota?" A/n: I don't know if Shippo knows Sota's name or not, but for my fic, he does.

Sota nodded.

"Are your mother and grandfather home?"

Sota nodded again.

"Then get them. I don't want to have to repeat this more than once."

Sota frowned worriedly, and nodded a third time.

"Come on, then." he said, leading Shippo out of the shrine.


	3. Blessed Curse

Accidental

Three: Blessed Curse

(So. . .Tate is lazy. . .and doesn't feel like writing about Shippo explaining Kagome's death. . .So. . .let's go see what Sango and Miroku are doing. . .No, not THAT U PERVERTS! Sheesh. . .)

Sango and Miroku had come across Naraku in the forest. Seriously, don't ask. . .just go with it, k?

They were currently in the middle of a battle.

One that they were hopelessly losing.

Naraku's poisonous insects Who's name escapes me. . . and his own miasma would have prevented Miroku from using the wind tunnel under normal circumstanes.

These were not, however, normal circumstances.

If they were normal circumstances, Inuyasha and Kagome wound be there. And they would not be losing.

Am I switching tenses every chapter, or something? Bad Tate, bad. . .but. . .blame my best friends bf. . .he killed my muse. . .he SHOT her with a gun. . .anyhow. . .

"Sango! Get behind me!" Miroku yelled.

"What? No! You can't-!"

"Sango, please!"

She met his eyes for a second and nodded, moving behind him.

Betcha couldn't see this coming. . .

He removed the prayer beads from his hand, and. . .

"Wind tunnel!"

They stayed like that for some time, until Naraku had been fully sucked in. As had all the insects.

The wind tunnel sealed itself when it was over, disappearing completely.

Miroku clutched his had to his chest and sagged back.

"Miroku!" Sango yelled, catching him and helping him to sit.

"Sango. . ." he said weakly.

"Miroku, the poison. . ."

He nodded. "I know. I will be dead before sunrise."

Sango opened her mouth to respond but he cut her off.

"Sango. . .I have one last request. . ."

"Anything." She whispered, leaning closer so she could hear.

"Even if. . .I'm not here to raise it with you. . .Sango, will you. . .bear my child?"

She leaned in and kissed him.

"Hai, Miroku, I will."

And we will leave it at this because I'm trying to stay in the PG rating. . .might write a lemony companion to this. . .

Also, can anyone tell me why I titled the chapter so? I'll give you cookies if you get it right. . .


	4. Sota's Plan

Accidental

Four: Sota's plan.

We'll skip the rest of the evening and move straight to the next morning.

Grampa, Mrs. Higurashi, Sota, and Shippo sat around the table.

None of them were eating.

"I should go back." Shippo said finally.

"Sota, accompany him." Mrs. Higurashi said.

Sota nodded and brought Shippo to the Shrin.

"I'm sorry you can't come to the funeral." Shippo said.

Sota nodded, and Shippo prepared to jump into the well.

"Hey, fox-dude?" Sota asked suddenly.

Shippo turned.

"How long are you gonna live?"

"My lifespan is pretty long." Shippo said, shrugging.

"Five hundred years?"

Shippo blinked in confusion. Then, as grin split his face.

"Yeah." he said. "Five hundred years."

Anyone who can tell me what Shippo and Sota have thought of, tell me in a review. If you get it right I'll give you cookies!


	5. Waiting

Accidental

Five: Waiting

Shippo went back to the fuedal era.

He had fogotten to leave the Jewel Shard in Kagome's time, so the Jewel was made whole.

It was used to banish all the demons except for Shippo. Don't ask how it made the distinction, it just did. . .

Sango boare Miroku's child, a boy, and Shippo guarded him after Sango's death.

Somehow, Shippo always stayed with the family of this friends.

Over time, Miroku and Sango's decendents became the Higurashi Family.

Shippo was there for the building of the Shrine.

He was there even after they'd forgotten him. Secretly, watching, in a multitude of forms. He'd perfected his transform power long ago.

Sometimes, he made himself human, and enfolled in a school.

But most of the time he simply watched through windows.

And for five hundred years, Shippo waited.


	6. The Adopted Role

Accidental

Six: The Adopted Role

Shippo adopted a role as Kagome's guardian angel when she was four.

She was out in her backyard, alone with the grill.

Her mother was inside for a second, getting the food she was going to cook.

Kagome watched the grill for a second before toddling toward it.

She reached one hand out cautiously.

"You'll burn yourself." he said warningly.

Kagome turned. He was a tall man, human, with reddish-brown hair and blue eyes.

"Who are you?" She asked curiously, forgetting about the grill.

Shippo glanced up and saw Mrs. Higurashi returning.

He knelt by young Kagome's side.

"Don't tell your mother about me." he said. "Promise?"

Kagome nodded, unsure why.

"Good. I'll see you again."

"Goodbye mister." Kagome said.

Shippo transformed into a butterfly.


End file.
